greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der große Tag
Der große Tag ist die 21te Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Assistenzärzte im fünften Ausbildungsjahr brechen nach San Francisco auf, um ihre mündlichen Prüfungen abzulegen. Die Oberärzte wünschen ihren Schützlingen viel Glück. Owen muntert April auf, die vor lauter Nervosität in Tränen ausbricht, Mark steckt Jackson Geld zu, Teddy überschüttet Cristina mit Ratschlägen und Bailey und Arizona merken, dass Meredith und Alex fehlen. Meredith befindet sich in der Kita. Zola hat eine Magengrippe und Meredith möchte sie ungern allein lassen. Callie und Derek überreden sie schließlich, doch noch in den Bus zu steigen. Alex untersucht Morgans Baby, dem es immer schlechter geht. Arizona verspricht, sich um alles zu kümmern und auch Alex steigt schließlich in den Bus. Als die Ärzte im Hotel in San Francisco ankommen, hat jeder irgendwelche Probleme: Meredith hat sich bei Zola angesteckt und liegt krank im Bett. Jackson ist seiner Mutter Catherine begegnet, die ihm unbedingt seinen Glücksbleistift geben will. April bricht erneut in Tränen aus. Cristina sorgt sich wegen ihrer fast kaputten Ehe und Alex versucht permanent Arizona zu erreichen. Als diese endlich abnimmt und ihm erklärt, wie es um Morgans Baby steht, lässt Alex alles stehen und liegen und fliegt zurück nach Seattle... Im Seattle Grace wird ein jugendliches Unfallopfer eingeliefert. Teddy und Owen sind sich uneins über die Behandlung und streiten nur noch rum. Callie übertreibt völlig und erklärt Bailey, dass der gegenseitige Hass von Teddy und Owen erst das Krankenhaus und dann die ganze Welt zerstören wird. Callie macht sich aus dem Staub, während Bailey im OP versuchen soll, dass zerrüttete Verhältnis der ehemals besten Freunde zu kitten. Mark nutzt derweil Jacksons Abwesenheit, um wieder mehr Zeit mit Lexie zu verbringen. Lexie hat schon längst gemerkt, dass sie Mark noch liebt. Dieser denkt jedoch, sie hängt noch an Jackson. Alex ist inzwischen wieder in Seattle angekommen und muss feststellen, dass nichts mehr für das Baby getan werden kann. Er nimmt das Baby von den Maschinen, damit es in Morgans Armen sterben kann. Alex tröstet Morgan und bleibt die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Meredith kämpft unterdessen mit ihrer Magengrippe, gibt aber am Telefon gegenüber Derek vor, dass es ihr gut geht. Cristina hat sich einen Mundschutz und Medikamente besorgt und hängt Meredith an einen Tropf. April und Jackson sitzen währenddessen an der Hotelbar und werden von einem Mann angepöbelt, dessen Job April sich scheinbar geholt hat. April verpasst ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht und stürzt sich so rasend auf ihn, dass Jackson Mühe hat, sie von dem Kerl wegzuziehen. Fassungsloser Zeuge dieser Ereignisse wird Richard Webber, der als Ersatz für einen erkrankten Prüfer nach San Francisco gerufen wurde. Noch immer voller Adrenalin nach ihrem Kampf, beginnt April, Jackson zu küssen und die beiden schlafen miteinander, obwohl April noch Jungfrau war. Es dauert nicht lang, bis Webber und Catherine sich im Hotel über den Weg laufen. Mal wieder baggert Catherine ihn an, doch dieses Mal lässt Webber sich darauf ein und die beiden landen im Bett. Callie will sehen, ob Bailey in den 8 Stunden etwas bewirken konnte, doch Teddy und Owen streiten noch wie zuvor. Irgendwann gibt Owen zu, dass er nicht bei der Sache ist und verlässt den OP. Teddy hält daraufhin eine ewige Rede, wie sehr sie Owen hasst. Mit Callies Unterstützung, schafft es Bailey endlich, Teddy eine Standpauke zu halten. Meredith und Cristina halten unterdessen zusammen und unterhalten sich durch die Verbindungstür hindurch. Sie reden über Owens Seitensprung und ihnen wird klar, dass, wenn Cristina Seattle verlässt, um woanders zu arbeiten, sie auch Meredith verlässt. Am nächsten Morgen bittet Arizona Alex, sich doch noch auf den Weg nach San Francisco zu machen, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rechtzeitig schafft. Meredith fühlt sich elend und muss sich ständig übergeben, doch Cristina lässt nicht zu, dass sie aufgibt. Jackson will sich doch noch seinen Glücksstift holen und findet heraus, dass Catherine die Nacht mit Webber verbracht hat. Lexie ist zu Hause unthumbglücklich, weil sie es nicht geschafft hat, Mark zu sagen, dass sie ihn noch liebt. Derek tröstet sie. Teddy geht einen Schritt auf Owen zu, indem sie ihm die SMS zeigt, die sie soeben von Cristina erhalten hat. Schließlich werden alle zu ihren Prüfungen aufgerufen, obwohl niemand sich wirklich gut fühlt. Als Alex aufgerufen wird, ist er nicht da. Musik * This Head I Hold von Electric Guest *'Illusion' von Poor Moon *'The Sun' von The Naked and Famous *'All or Nothing '''von ''Au Revoir Simone *'Lake House' von Of Monsters and Men *'80 Miles '''von ''Washington *'Young Blood '''von ''Birdy Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Moment of Truth ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Gang Starr. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere *Zola Shepherd-Grey Gastcharaktere *Debbie Allen als Catherine Avery *William Daniels als Dr. Thomas Trivia *William Daniels, der in der 9. Staffel als Dr. Thomas zu sehen sein wird, hat hier einen Gastauftritt als Prüfer von Cristina. Intro Stellt euch mal vor, ihr seid Assistenzärzte und habt die letzten fünf Jahre damit zugebracht zum Chirugen ausgebildet zu werden. Aber diese fünf Jahre zählen plötzlich nicht mehr. Das Einzige, was zählt, das Einzige, was noch zwischen euch und eurer weiteren Karriere steht, ist eine Prüfung. In irgendeinem Hotel, in irgendeiner Stadt, mit irgendeinem Prüfer, der euch irgendwelche Fragen stellt. Nervös? Zu recht! Outro Kindergarten, Highschool, College, Medizinstudium, Assisentsarzt, dieser Weg führte uns hierher. Manche Menschen zerbrechen vielleicht unter dem Druck, andere blühen auf. Wie auch immer, jetzt können wir nichts mehr tun. Die Zeit des Lernens und der Vorbereitung ist vorbei. Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, der Moment ist gekommen. Das Einzige, was wir noch tun können, ist, anwesend zu sein. Zitate *Derek: Sie haben vor 10 Minuten angerufen. Sie hat sich übergeben, kaum dass ich weg gewesen bin. *Meredith: Sie ist ganz heiß. Vielleicht sollt ich bleiben. *Callie: Nein, Kinder werden krank. Das ist nicht schön, aber so ist das leider im Leben. Wir haben so viel geübt. Ich habe Stunden meines Lebens in Sie investiert, also werden Sie jetzt nicht durchfallen, nur weil Ihre Mama-Hormone Alarm schlagen. *Derek: Fahr zum Flughafen. Besteh deine Prüfung. *Meredith: Aber meine Tochter ist krank! *Derek: Da hat sie ja Glück, dass ihr Vater Arzt ist. *Callie: Und nicht nur ihr Vater. Zola hat hier gar keine Chance, richtig krank zu werden, okay? Wir machen das schon! Beweisen Sie's mir! *Meredith: Ist gut. Mami hat dich lieb, Zo. Du bist meine Zo-Zo. Ich hab dich lieb. Ich bin bald zurück. *Derek: Ja. Torres, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Können Sie einen Moment auf sie aufpassen? Ich muss kurz telefonieren. *Callie: Ja, nein!! Nein, Sofia hatte das Virus letzte Woche. Ich habe keine Lust mich anzustecken. *Derek: Haben Sie nicht gerade gesagt: "WIR machen das schon"? *Callie: Das war für Ihre Frau! Viel Glück! *April: Meine Prüfer werden mich auch hassen, auf Anhieb! *Cristina: Mach dich nicht fertig. *April: Jeder Fünfte fällt bei den Prüfungen durch! *Cristina: Na gut, dann mach dich fertig! *Jackson: Es ist nur 'ne Prüfung. Wir haben schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Niemand verblutet dir auf dem Tisch.. Wir schaffen das schon! *Meredith: Cristina. *Cristina: Was? *Meredith: Zola hat eine Magengrippe. *Cristina: Ohhh, na und? Kinder werden krank. Derek ist bei ihr. *Meredith: Zola hat eine Magengrippe! *Cristina: Oh nein! Nein, Meredith! Nicht! Du wirst mir jetzt nicht plötzlich krank! *Meredith: Okay. *Cristina: Du bist einfach nervös. *Meredith: Ja. *Cristina: Schon gut, tief durchatmen. Ja, atme tief durch. *April: Hey, wollt ihr euch nicht auch anmelden und dann gehen wir zusammen essen? (Meredith übergibt sich) ''Iiihh, was hat das zu bedeuten? *Cristina: Eine Magengrippe! *Callie: Okay, piepen Sie mich wegen der Fraktur an, wenn Sie so weit sind. *Bailey: Hey, wo wollen Sie hin?? *Callie: Oh, wollen Sie etwa mit den beiden im OP stehen? Sie hassen sich! *Bailey: Ach, das sind Profis. Die kriegen das schon hin! *Callie: Nein, das wird schrecklich! Die Stimmung ist angespannt und kalt und gefährlich, als würde hier 'ne Bombe entschärft! In einem Spukhaus, das auf einem Minenfeld gebaut ist, auf dem es von Bären wimmelt und die Bären tragen Messer! *Bailey: Ach bitte nicht! Ich sitz die nächsten acht Stunden mit den beiden hier fest! *Callie: Sie müssen Sie bändigen, oder Sie werden sterben! Wir werden alle sterben! Ihr Hass zerstört sonst das Krankenhaus und dann die ganze Welt! Ich verlasse mich auf Sie, Bailey! Wir verlassen uns alle auf Sie! Viel Glück! *Jackson: Okay, 56-jähriger Mann erscheint mit Pankreasgang-Obstruktion und dilatiertem Hauptpankreasgang. Puesto-Eigriff, ja! *Alex: Alter, gib mal Ruhe! Was du jetzt noch nicht drin hast, merkst du dir auch nicht mehr! Außerdem hast du doch deinen Maskottchen-Bleistift, der dich beschützt! *Cristina: Er hat einen Zauberbleistift? Ohh, wie putzig! *Alex: Seine Mami hatte ihn dabei! *Cristina: Hey, beweis mir was der Stift kann. Zauber was weg. Das da! ''(zeigt auf Apirl, die schon wieder weint) *April: Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid, aber es wird alles irgendwie plötzlich so real! *Cristina: Einer weniger. *Jackson: Zwei weniger. Erst Grey und jetzt... *Cristina: Meredith ist nicht raus. Sie schafft das! *''(Cristina klopft an die Tür mit Mundschutz und Handschuhen)'' Meredith: Sehr schön! *Cristina: Ich geh kein Risiko ein! *Meredith: Mein Kind hat einfach aufgelegt! *Cristina: Das wird dir noch öfter passieren. *Meredith: Woher hast du einen Zugang und die Infusionslösung? *Cristina: Ich bin Ärztin in einem Hotel voller Ärzte. Schieb den Ärmel hoch! *Meredith: Du bist ein netter Mensch. *Cristina: Jetzt werd nur nicht rührselig. Ich bin gleich wieder draußen! Dein Zimmer ist 'ne virulente Jauchegrube! *Meredith: Au!! Das nehm ich zurück! *Mark: Darf ich mich setzen? *Lexie: Klar, ähm bitte. *Mark: Mein idiotischer Gehilfe sollte mir was zu Essen holen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, alles außer Linsensuppe. Weißt du womit er ankam? *Lexie: Linsensuppe. *Mark: Die Zukunft der Medizin! *Lexie: Ich weiß ja nicht. Wir sind nicht alle Dumpfbacken! *Mark: Ich bin verwöhnt, weil ich Avery hatte. Er ist schnell, sorgfältig und witzig. *Lexie: Ja, auf eine sehr trockene Art und Weise. *Mark: Genau, was ist eigentlich mit euch passiert? Warum habt ihr euch getrennt? ''(Sein Pager piept) ''Na toll, das war Dumbo, der fliegende Idiot. Er sollte Brandwunden versorgen! Wahrscheinlich steht er jetzt selbst in Flammen! *Lexie: Genau! *Mark: Ich komme wieder! *Lexie: Okay. *Callie: Bailey, Sie hatten acht Stunden Zeit! *Bailey: Warum muss ich das machen? *Callie: Ja, na weil sie auf Sie hören wird! Und ich hab den Frauenabend organisiert, also sind Sie dran! *Teddy: Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, wenn er ständig gegen mich ankämpft! *Bailey: Schluss jetzt! Er kämpft nicht gegen Sie an! Er war nur anderer Meinung was den Verlauf einer Behandlung angeht. Das kommt unter Ärzten vor, aber Sie sehen in ihm nicht den Arzt, sondern nur den Mann, dem Sie die Schuld für den Tod Ihres Mannes geben! Und Sie wissen genau, und ich weiß es auch, dass es nicht seine Schuld war! Aber er hat die Schuldzuweisung akzeptiert, weil er denkt, das würde Ihnen helfen. Er kämpft nicht gegen Sie an, aber Sie kämpfen gegen ihn an! Er hat Sie verloren, er hat seine Freundin verloren und jetzt verliert er wahrscheinlich auch noch seine Frau. Seine ganze Welt bricht zusammen! Ich hoffe es hilft Ihnen, Hunt die Schuld zu geben, denn ihm hilft es bestimmt nicht! *Derek (zu Zola): Also, wir haben's geschafft. Wir haben die Nacht überstanden. Und weißt du wieso? Weil wir hart im Nehmen sind. Ich und du. Und deine Mom wird ihre Prüfungen bestehen. Und hoffentlich kotzt du mich in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht wieder voll. Wo bist du denn gewesen? *Lexie: Im Krankenhaus. Ich hab deine Sachen recherchiert. Wieso trägt sie ein Bienen-Kostüm? *Derek: Sie hat sich ständig übergeben und alles andere war eingesaut. *Lexie: Mark hat gesagt, dass er mich vermisst. Dabei vermiss ich ihn. Ehrlich, ich vermiss ihn. Ich vermiss ihn unglaublich. Und er glaubt, dass ich immer noch Jackson liebe und ich... Ich wollt ihm sagen, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich wollt ihm sagen, dass ich immer noch ihn liebe. Aber ich hab den Mund aufgemacht und nichts kam raus! Es ist alles so furchtbar! *Derek: Das wird schon. Du kriegst das schon wieder hin. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode